Doraemon Repair Shop
Doraemon Repair Shop is an app made to promote the English adaption of Doraemon. It is available for free on iTunes and the Google Play Store by Animoca. It is currently on Version 1.2.1. Summary Join Doraemon, the futuristic robot cat, on another one of his schemes to get Dorayaki Buns in this cute and challenging time management game set in Doraemon’s all-purpose repair shop. Prepare to test your speed and reflexes! In this technologically advanced world, tons of old and broken appliances and furniture are dumped in the trash by townspeople. What a waste! Seeing the potential, the amazing robot cat comes up with a genius scheme. He teams up with his friends and opens up a repair shop using his future gadgets to help repair and restore various items good as new! In exchange for the repairs, the happy townspeople will give Doraemon his favorite snack: Dorayaki Buns. The neighbors were thrilled that their broken items can be repaired in tip-top condition that more and more of them come to the shop, bringing even more stuff! Can you keep up with the fast-growing demand? Help Doraemon, Noby, Shizuka Sue, and friends run their brand new repair shop! Prevent discarded things from piling up and going to waste. You must manage the flow of the materials and direct Doraemon and his friends to various future gadgets that will fix broken appliances, furniture, and many more. Make your neighbors happy by fixing their stuff and they'll reward Doraemon with tons of delicious Dorayaki Buns! Seasons Doraemon Repair Shop Seasons is an app that is sequel to the regular "Doraemon Repair Shop". Like the first app, it is made to promote the English adaption of Doraemon, and is also available for free on iTunes and the Google Play Store by Animoca. It is on version 1.3. Summary Spring time is here and it’s the season of blooming cherry blossoms. Doraemon, the cute futuristic robot cat and his wacky gang are setting up their all-purpose repair shop once again to fix broken household items. Get ready for another exciting test of speed and reflexes! The townspeople are doing some spring cleaning. Old and broken appliances and furniture are getting tossed out of homes. What a waste! Seeing all these, our favorite robot cat has thought of a genius plan. He teams up with his friends and opens up a repair shop using his future gadgets to help repair and restore various items good as new! In exchange for the repairs, the happy townspeople will give Doraemon his favorite snack: Dorayaki Buns. The neighbors were thrilled that their broken items can be repaired in tip-top condition that more and more of them come to the shop, bringing even more stuff! Can you keep up with the fast-growing demand? Help Doraemon, Noby, Shizuka Sue, and friends run their all-purpose repair shop! Prevent discarded things from piling up and going to waste and promote recycling in the neighborhood. You must manage the flow of the materials and direct Doraemon and his friends to various future gadgets that will fix broken appliances, furniture, and many more. Make the townspeople happy by fixing their stuff, saving them lots of money for new stuff and they'll reward Doraemon with tons of delicious Dorayaki Buns! Category:Games Category:Applications